1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antimicrobial pouch. More specifically, the present invention relates to an antimicrobial pouch in which an antimicrobial agent supporting an antimicrobial substance in a porous inorganic solid carrier is received in a pouch body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, chlorine dioxide has received attention as a sterilizing antimicrobial agent replacing chlorine. In the past, as a method of generating chlorine dioxide, a mixing reaction of a sodium chlorite aqueous solution (stabilizing chlorine dioxide aqueous solution) and an acid (activating agent) was mainstream (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 60-161307). However, such a method has not been easily used by a general user because a mixing is time-consuming and it is likely to cause a side reaction.
As a technology for solving such problems, a sterilizing antimicrobial agent produced by an adsorptive retention of chlorine dioxide gas in a porous inorganic carrier was developed (See JP-A No. 6-233985). JP-A No. 6-233985 discloses that the sterilizing antimicrobial agent is stored while being filled in a container, and chlorine dioxide is slowly dispersed in air through an opening portion by opening a top lid of the container.
On the other hand, the following is known as a case or pouch receiving a medical agent such as an antimicrobial substance or the like. For example, it is known a slow-release medical agent receiving body in which a slow-release medical agent is stored in a pouch made of a gas impermeable sheet, an opening is formed in the pouch, and a medical agent release film is formed in the opening (See JP-A No. 10-167323). Also, it is known that a deodorizer is encapsulated in a water-shedding non-woven fabric and is stored in a resin cassette installed in a refrigerator (See JP-A No. 2003-148861).